


Behind Blue Eyes - A Boondock Saints fanvid

by lea_ysaye



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Nudity, Twincest, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is properly shippy and even sort of has a story, which I imagine thus: Murphy has very strong feelings for his brother, but Connor doesn't feel the same - or does he? In any case, he doesn't let Murphy know that the feelings are mutual, and Murphy feels rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes - A Boondock Saints fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you like it. Comments are love. :)
> 
> There's some nudity in this one. Both Boondock Saints films were used.

My own version of what the twins really feel for each other. :)


End file.
